Spider Demon (Mother)
( ) |romaji = Kumo Oni (Haha) |species = Demon |alias = |gender = Female |age = |height = |hair = White |eye = Gray |status = Deceased |family = |partner = |occupations = |rank = |base= Mt. Natagumo |affiliation = Spider Clan |manga = Chapter 28 |anime = Episode 15 |jvoice = Ami Koshimizu |evoice = }}The ( )|Kumo Oni (Haha)}} was the mother of the Spider Clan on Mount Natagumo. She and the rest of her family serve as the antagonists of the Mount Natagumo Arc. Profile Appearance The Mother of the Spider Demon Family was a small woman with long flowing white hair and an appearance similar to Rui's sister. She has light gray eyes, red markings on her face, furry eyebrows and pale white skin. Mother's hair is tied together using green beads similar to the ones worn around her neck. She donned a maroon kimono that exposed a lot of her cleavage and a white haori like the rest of the spider's wear. Before being altered by Rui, the mother had a much different appearance. Her body had a rather petite looking built. Her face was small and she had fair skin with two red lines on each side of her face. She had a medium length black hair, which was tied up in two low twintails, leaving two strands of hair near her face. Her eyes were big and innocent-looking, and their color was yellow. Overall, she used to look rather young, indicating that she possibly, was trasformed into a demon at a very young age. Personality Upon her first appearance, the Mother appears to be a typical unfeeling demon who enjoys manipulating humans. However, she is actually the one being manipulated by fear. Desperate to fill her role as Rui's mother, she will do anything to avoid being abused by the father spider demon and Rui. She lived in constant fear of being brutally beaten by father and even yearned to be released by the mercy of Tanjiro's sword. Tanjiro's mercy allowed her to recall someone special to her and die in peace, finally released from the abuse. Synopsis History Mount Natagumo Arc The Demon Slayer Corps takes notice of the Spider Demon Family on Mt. Natagumo and sends a battalion of hunters. Rui orders mother to act as the first line of defense against the demon slayers. She uses her spiders to attach threads to the enemy and manipulate them into killing eachother like puppets. Tanjiro and Inosuke are in as reinforcements and are forced to fight against there allies. Mother pulls the strings far away from the battle, asking her puppets to dance until their limbs fall off. The duo manages to sever the threads only for Mother to reattach them and continue controlling their allies. Tanjiro holds them back while Inosuke uses Spatial Awareness to locate the demon. Rui confronts them himself and claims that mother will waste no time killing them all. A hunter named Murata that Mother failed to kill holds off the marionettes so the others can get closer to her. She cuts off their path using Osaki and a few other heavily injured demon slayers. Mother claims her strings get stronger and thicker the closer they are to her. Rui appears and asks Mother if she's capable of ending this. She apologizes for taking too long but Rui threatens to tell Father if she doesn't hurry. Horrified, Mother promises to protect Rui no and fulfill her role. Mother gets impatient and makes her dolls move quicker because she knows there will be hell to pay if she fails. Even so, Tanjiro and Inosuke immobilize her marionettes by tangling the webs around trees. Aggravated, Mother decides its time to bring out her most powerful puppet. Deeming the fragile human dolls useless, Mother pulls her threads and snaps all their necks. Mother uses her headless puppet demon to confront the two remaining demon slayers. Inosuke trades blows with Mother's strongest doll and she attaches spider's to him to render him immobile. Tanjiro saves his ally in time and makes a plan to defeat the demon by working together. Inosuke launches himself off Tanjiro's back and cuts the doll's arms off. Tanjiro cuts off the legs with Striking Tide and the wild boar finishes the job with a monk's robe cut, destroying the demon doll. With her strongest doll defeated, Mother blames Rui for upsetting her earlier. Suddenly, Mother notices Tanjiro coming for her as his body is hidden in the shadow of the moon. She knows her head will be cut off, but decides to accept death so she'll be released from Rui and Father's abuse. Tanjiro mercifully severs her head with Blessed Rain After Drought. Although Mother is decapitated, she fells no pain. Instead, she meets her end under the warm embrace of gentle rain. Mother is grateful to Tanjiro for releasing her, as well as giving her a tranquil end. His kind eyes remind her of someone in her past who she used to love. With her departing words, Mother warns Tanjiro there is a Twelve Kizuki on Mount Natagumo. Abilities Marionette Threads: By receiving Rui's blood, Mother was able to manipulate the same type of threads as him. She utilized her threads by using tiny white spiders to connect them to victims all, allowing her to control them like marionettes. The puppetmaster's threads can extend a great distance, but they grow thinner the farther away they are from her. Threads closest to the puppetmaster are the thickest, giving her marionettes the most strength and speed when they are nearby. Inversely, puppets sent out too far from her are weaker. The spider webs give off a sweet smell to sensitive noses like Tanjiro's, and can easily be cut by a sword. Mother can also use her threads to immobilize opponents or to kill puppets she deems useless. Demon Doll: Mother's most powerful doll is a large, dark purple, headless demon with two golden blades in place of its arms. She revered it as the strongest and fastest puppet in her arsenal. This doll proved lethal in a battle against Tanjiro and Inosuke. Since it has no head, it can only be killed using a monk's robe cut. Battles ;Mount Natagumo Arc *Tanjiro Kamado & Inosuke Hashibira vs. Spider Demon (Mother) Image Gallery References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Spider Clan